


Маленькое недоразумение

by Tahola



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahola/pseuds/Tahola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Хоббит-фест на заявку:</p><p>IV-9. Торин/Бильбо, услышав, что для гномов может быть только один партнер, Бильбо делает неправильные выводы, посчитав что Торин в сексе совершенно неопытен. Будучи сердитым на него, он специально начинает его подкалывать и провоцировать на этот счет, пока однажды Торин наконец не выдерживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое недоразумение

Это был самый обыкновенный вечер - как говорилось во многих книжках Бильбо, ничто не предвещало беды. Уже ставшие привычными посиделки у костра с трубочкой и ароматным табачком, занимательные разговоры с Гэндальфом и Балином перед сном.

\- Как так, только один? Мы, конечно, не Громадины легкомысленные, но и у нас случается всякое. Бывает, на склоне лет соседи-вдовцы съезжаются – так и хозяйство содержать легче, и утеха одинокими зимними вечерами. Бывает, супруги друг другу опостылеют и станут горче редьки, только свары да склоки. Или родители за немилого выдадут – хоть такого у нас в Шире при мне ещё не бывало. Так и расходятся хоббиты, стало быть. Но большинство живут в супружестве долго и счастливо, семьи у нас крепкие, душа в душу. А в молодости – ну, гуляем, не без этого, - тут мистер Бэггинс как-то неловко улыбнулся и поспешно затянулся трубочкой. – Можно хороводы поводить под Майским Деревом или прогуляться летним вечером возле речки, ведя тихую беседу. А то и попроказничать – обчистить яблоню соседа и вместе делить добычу, а утром отнести тому гостинец, извиняясь за озорство. Можно и поцелуй выпросить – в румяную щёчку, украдкой, или приобнять, защищая от вечернего холодка.

Бильбо совсем уж раскраснелся и ненадолго умолк, видимо, вспоминая нечто очень приятное.

\- Надо же узнать свою избранницу, пока не поздно ещё всё переменить. Но так, чтобы только один, и никто больше… Чудно, чудно. Это что же, можно и до старости ждать – ту, единственную?

\- Вы забываете, дорогой наш мистер Бэггинс, что гномьих женщин так мало, что ту, единственную, многие и не дожидаются, - попыхивая трубкой, подмигнул ему Балин. – Как я, например. В нашем отряде, мистер Взломщик, так повезло только Глоину. Его Махал одарил дважды – и женой, и сыном. А так одиноки мы, гномы, и уходим в Чертоги Создателя, не испытав женской благосклонности.

Хоббит ахнул и оглянулся, словно заново увидел своих попутчиков. Бомбур чистил песком котёл после ужина, Бофур сидел на поваленном дереве по другую сторону от костра и наигрывал на флейте, Бифур что-то бурчал под нос – то ли подпевал, то ли ругался, не разберёшь. Бильбо и не слышал его толком со своего места.

Неразлучные Фили и Кили пытались отобрать у Ори чернильницу и перо, Нори тем временем острил свои ножи, а Дори потчевал Оина новым чаем. Глоин шуровал в поклаже своего пони.

Двалин и Торин стояли почти на границе освещённого круга, спинами к костру, и негромко переговаривались – наверное, обсуждали предстоящую дорогу, погоду или ещё что-нибудь столь важное. Хоббиту до сих пор было немножко неловко даже смотреть в его сторону – а как же, настоящий король! А уж теперь и подавно…

\- Это что же, и Торин тоже? – почему-то шёпотом спросил Бильбо. Балин с Гэндальфом переглянулись, весело хмыкнули и одновременно пустили дымные колечки. 

\- Видишь ли ты кого-нибудь рядом с узбадом? – наконец соизволил ответить гном.

Бильбо снова оглянулся, но картина не изменилась. Он недоумённо пожал плечами:

\- Ну да, Двалина.

\- Вот тебе и ответ. Иначе бы рядом с Торином стояла его жена. Наши женщины ни в чём мужчинам не уступают, и в битвы идут с нами плечом к плечу.

\- А как же Глоин? Где же его жена? – тут хоббит встрепенулся и почти кинулся к собеседникам. – Или с нами есть женщина?!

Маг и гном так оглушительно расхохотались, что с ветки вспорхнула птица. Остальные гномы покинули свои дела и подошли к костру, только король сурово нахмурился и снова вернулся к своему побратиму. 

Любопытных ознакомили с сутью беседы, и на Бильбо посыпались дружеские тычки вперемешку с подколками. Глоин, самодовольно оглаживая свою бороду, ответил хоббиту:

\- Моя могучая Идунн положила бы варга одним ударом кулака. А как она управляется с топорами - загляденье!.. Но у неё сейчас своя битва – домашняя, наш сын Гимли уродился столь шустрый и непоседливый, что она не рискнула оставить его на родичей. По нашему обычаю, я решил посвятить ей первый десяток убитых орков.

Гномы ещё немного погомонили, да и разошлись спать, выставив дозор.

 

«Ну дела…» - размышлял Бильбо, пытаясь согреться под куцым одеялом. Забавно было думать, что даже Торин – тот самый Торин, мрачный и неразговорчивый, суровый воин, настоящий король – даже он… хммм… того. 

Девственник. 

Бильбо чувствовал, как полыхают его щёки – и даже холодный ночной ветер не мог остудить этот пожар. 

«О каких только глупостях я думаю! Надо выспаться, мало ли, что завтра будет!» - ворчала Бэггинсовская часть его натуры. «А может, он именно поэтому всегда такой мрачный и недовольный?» - хихикала Туковская.

Хоббит всё вертелся и ворочался с боку на бок. Глупые ночные мысли никак не давали ему уснуть или хотя бы спокойно лечь, не копошась, как перевёрнутый жук.

\- Мистер Взломщик! – внезапно прошипел рядом знакомый и очень недовольный голос. – Раз уж вам не спится, извольте встать в дозор, а не мешайте отдыхать другим!

\- Извините, - только и пискнул Бильбо, затаившись от испуга под одеялом.

«Зато хоть здесь я его обставил! – немного самодовольно подумал хоббит. – Но всё же чудно, чудно…»

И на этом сон всё-таки сморил его.

 

Вообще-то, это Фили и Кили были виноваты. Как, ну как они умудрились проворонить пони и не заметить троих огромных, шумных и вонючих троллей?! Да и Бильбо с самого начала предупреждал, что он никакой не взломщик и не вор, а почтенный сквайр из Шира, весьма уважаемый хоббит – а значит, никаких авантюр и приключений на его долю раньше не выпадало. Все это знали, так почему же сейчас Торин так на него сердит? Зачем наговорил обидных слов, опять сравнил с бакалейщиком – хотя, видит Творец, Бэггинсы были слишком солидным семейством, чтобы унижаться до таких профессий…

Так Бильбо ворчал себе тихонько под нос, пытаясь отстирать свой бархатный пиджачок – между прочим, два золотых на прошлогодней ярмарке! – от тролльих соплей и грязи.

«Я бы посмотрел на него, если бы его схватили и угрожали разорвать, а перед этим использовали вместо носового платка! Ух, я бы на него посмотрел!»

Правда, никакое ворчание не унимало обиды, камешком поселившейся в груди.

 

Следующий спокойный вечер – без воя варгов, выматывающей погони, звона клинков и ежесекундной опасности – выдался только в Ривенделле. Гномы, сытые и искупавшиеся в фонтане, были на редкость благодушны и веселы, устроив по своему обыкновению пирушку. Бильбо с содроганием вспоминал чудовищный развал в собственной норке и тихо радовался, что на этот раз убирать придётся не ему. Хотя и гостеприимных эльфов, конечно, было немного жалко.

Один Торин, по своему обычаю, был хмур и невесел. После совета у Элронда хоббита тоже не тянуло балагурить, да и Балин не присоединился к остальным, а засел с трубочкой в сторонке, обдумывая новые сведения. Но Торин… Торин сердито вышагивал из угла в угол, что-то бормотал в бороду, потом недовольно поджимал губы, стискивал кулаки, вдруг резко останавливался и прожигал взглядом растущий месяц. Бильбо подумал, что будь он на месте светила, тотчас погас бы от такого внимания. Один лишь Двалин рискнул подойти к королю, но нарвался на короткую раздражённую отповедь и ушёл точить свои топоры – да так рьяно, что из-под пальцев вырывались целые снопы искр.

Бильбо подсел к Балину, вырывая того из размышлений.

\- Да, я бы тоже так нервничал. Кому охота идти в неизвестность и, возможно, на смерть – скорую, жестокую, да ещё и девственником… Правда, господин гном?

\- Девственником? Это узбад-то наш?.. – Балин даже привстал удивлённо, потом многозначительно затянулся трубочкой и продолжил уже совсем другим тоном, ласковым и заботливым: - Да-да, мистер Бэггинс, конечно. Но вы уж извольте, господин хоббит, такая тема болезненная, не напоминайте Торину, ведь обидится ещё.

\- Обидится, - мстительно повторил хоббит и прищурился.

 

На первый раз Торин, кажется, даже ничего не понял – вероятно, отнёс болтовню хоббита к окружающему шуму, наравне со свистом ветра, поскрипыванием веток и шорохом листвы.

На второй – смерил взглядом. Бильбо даже запнулся, сглотнул враз пересохшим горлом и спрятался за Бофура, искренне смеющегося в усы.

Пару дней хоббит не рисковал продолжать свои развлечения – никому не хочется быть выпотрошенным заживо, а именно это обещал последний взгляд короля. Потом Бильбо снова осмелел.

 

\- А вообще, Торин, не переживай так. Не всем же так везёт – ну, как мне, например. Но это вовсе не значит, что с тобой оплошность какая. Хотя задуматься стоит. Не хочешь с Дори посоветоваться? Он тебе настой пропишет укрепляющий, упражнения какие… А если стесняешься иль королевское величие не позволяет, то и я могу с ним поговорить – не называя имён, конечно. Нет? Ну, нет так нет. Хотя, уж поверь мне, замалчивание трудности – не выход. Можешь со мной обсудить, я-то уже опытный, подскажу тебе, совет какой дам… 

\- Да замолкнешь ты или нет?!

 

\- Торин, Торин!

\- Ну что ещё?! – этому рыку позавидовал бы и сам Белый Варг.

\- А что ты делаешь, когда… ну… припекает? 

\- Хоббит! Ещё одно слово, и я сам тебе припеку – и пятки, и язык! Марш помогать Бомбуру!

 

Потом стало сложнее. Торин приловчился резко менять направление движения - едва завидев хоббита, уже открывавшего рот для очередной подколки. Да и Двалин помогал, скалой вырастая на подходах к королю и недобро поигрывая кастетами. Остальные гномы покатывались со смеху, то и дело перебрасываясь кошелями с золотом.

Бильбо даже мог поклясться, что однажды услышал, как Торин пробомотал побратиму: «Когда же на нас нападут эти орки?!»

 

Конечно, добром это кончиться не могло. Хоббит чувствовал это, знал тем самым нутряным знанием, интуицией, а может, провидением свыше.

И не кончилось.

 

\- Полурослик! Поди сюда! – впервые за долгое время Торин сам подзывал его, но смотрел прямо, тяжело и недобро.

Костёр отбрасывал странные блики ему на лицо, да так, что казалось, будто глаза горят своим пламенем – кроваво-красным. А может, и не казалось.

\- Мистер Взломщик, я терпел ваши выходки долго, хоть вы и не стоите того. Вы посмели усомниться в моей мужественности, в мужественности короля! Причём не один раз и публично – перед моими же поддаными. У нас взимают кровавую виру и за меньшее! Вы не мой подданный, а всего лишь маленький глупый хоббит. Наказание будет соответствующим вашему проступку. Жду вас в полночь. Всё, вы свободны.

\- Я п-понял, Торин. Простите…

Да, похоже, он всё-таки заигрался. Бильбо на дрожащих ногах отошёл к Бомбуру за миской похлёбки, безуспешно пытаясь унять противный холодок в груди.

 

Ночь наступила слишком быстро – будто ударила обухом по голове. Хоббит, и без того издёрганный, измученный совестью и собственными мыслями, словно очнулся, заморгал по-совиному и оглядел попутчиков. Большинство уже спало, выводя заливистые рулады носом. «Как бы такой хор не привлёк гостей нежданных», - отстранённо подумал Бильбо, потирая холодные руки о штанины. Дольше медлить было нельзя – казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и испуганный хоббит просто даст дёру, сверкая пятками и голося на всё Средиземье. 

Бильбо встал, отряхнул бриджи, щёлкнул подтяжками, поправил сюртучок. Тихонько откашлялся. Ещё раз огляделся, посмотрел на небо, полузакрытое кронами деревьев. Заложил руку в карман и, крадучись, принялся обходить лежанки товарищей. 

То, что Торин не спал, было очевидно и закономерно. Но рядом с ним сидел и Двалин, неспешно полируя свои топоры. Решимости Бильбо, и без того крошечной, убавилось ровно на половину. Гномы вяло перебрасывались репликами на кхуздуле и, казалось, совсем не замечали взволнованного хоббита. Только когда он совсем приблизился, закрывая собой потухающий костёр, Торин вытащил трубку изо рта и насмешливо протянул:

\- А! Вот и наш дорогой господин Взломщик! Мы уж вас заждались.

\- Мы?! – еле слышно переспросил Бильбо, панически переводя взгляд с одного гнома на другого.

Двалин усмехнулся в усы и хлопнул короля по плечу. Чересчур панибратски, на консервативный вкус Бильбо, но Торин лишь кивнул и продолжил сосредоточенно выбивать трубку.

\- Я покараулю, - сказал Двалин, встал и скрылся в темноте, смерив полурослика нечитаемым взглядом.

 

\- Я… Прежде чем… Торин, кхем, ваше величество! Прежде чем мы... эээ… начнём, я бы хотел извиниться. Понимаете, я…

\- Не поможет.

\- Э, что?

\- Наказание всё равно придётся отбыть.

\- Я вовсе не из-за этого! Я понимаю, что вёл себя неподобающе, и искренне хочу извиниться за доставленные неудобства.

\- Пойдём.

Торин встал и заслонил собой полмира.

\- К-куда?

\- Будешь извиняться.

 

Короткий переход через тьму довёл Бильбо почти до предела. Идти неведомо куда, неведомо зачем – то есть, конечно, ведомо, но, ох, лучше бы он этого не знал, - запинаясь, больно цепляясь ногами за невидимые корни, держась лишь за каменно-твёрдую и такую же жёсткую ладонь Торина… Толчок спиной в дерево Бильбо встретил почти с благодарностью, зажмурился и несмело положил руки на плечи гнома, комкая пальцами тёплый мех накидки.

\- Яаа…

\- Молчи. Ни слова больше.

\- Но…

\- Ни слова, Бильбо.

 

\- Кричит кто?! – встрепенулся Кили, поднял лохматую голову с лежанки и тут же получил братского тумака.

\- Спи! – зашипел Фили и перевернулся на другой бок, накрываясь с головой одеялом. – Это орки.

\- Орки? Но орки так не кричат! Это что, стон?!

\- Спроси завтра у дяди, что это за орки стонут… А сейчас – спать!

 

Конечно, «ни слова» не получилось. Как выяснилось, молчание вообще не относилось к хоббичьим добродетелям – кто бы мог подумать.

\- Терпи. Сейчас… полегче. Терпи, - коротко и резко выдыхал Торин в такт своим толчкам, обжигая дыханием шею хоббита. Бильбо стонал на всю округу, изредка прерываясь, чтобы сомкнуть зубы на плече гнома или подтянуть повыше всё время сползающие с поясницы ноги. 

Торин зарычал и особенно глубоко толкнулся. Бильбо сорвался на невнятное бормотание - казалось, состоящее только из постоянно повторяемого имени короля, слов согласия и воззваний к Единому. Эту литанию прервал поцелуй, грубый и колючий, с привкусом табака. 

\- Хва… хватит, Торин! Не могу больше…

Торин раздражённо зарычал и ускорил темп, с каждым толчком проволакивая хоббита по стволу дерева. Бильбо потянулся к своему изнывающему члену, но его руки оказались бесцеремонно перехвачены и прижаты к шершавой коре.

Хоббит лихорадочно задёргался, заметался и выгнулся, дрожа и пачкая живот и грудь Торина белым. Гном успел зажать рот Бильбо ладонью, пока его финальные крики не перебудили всех орков Мглистых Гор. Теперь и он смог отпустить себя, изливаясь в сокращающуюся глубину.

Замедляющиеся, холостые толчки уступили место ласке. Торин поглаживал ладонями взмокшие ягодицы хоббита и собирал губами его стоны, пока тот наконец не перестал дрожать и расслабился.

 

\- Ты нанёс нам тяжкую обиду, полурослик, - голос Торина был суров, как гром над горными вершинами, и лишь смеющиеся глаза выдавали его. – Такую обиду не смыть за один раз.

\- Н-не смыть? Точно? – Бильбо было стыдно за дрожащий как заячий хвостик голос и надежду, заглавными буквицами написанную на его пылающем лице.

\- Точно, полурослик. Спи. Завтра будет новый день, новые тревоги. А сейчас – спи. Мы с тобой.


End file.
